1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lens modules and endoscopes, and more particularly, relates to a wide-angle lens module and an endoscope using the wide-angle lens module.
2. Description of related art
In recent years, capsule type endoscopes have been widely used in the medical field. Generally, an endoscope includes a wide-angle lens module for capturing images of the body's internal organs such as the stomach, intestine and so on.
The viewing angle of the lens module is an important parameter when judging the performance of the lens module. However, the viewing angle of the lens module is relatively narrow, for example, a typical viewing angle is 110°.
What is desired is to provide a wide-angle lens module with a greater viewing angle and an endoscope using the wide-angle lens module.